


In Love With a Criminal

by DarkWolfFire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Song Lyrics, Song fic, it's late and I don't know how to tag this, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWolfFire/pseuds/DarkWolfFire
Summary: Stiles dancing to music in his kitchen and a certain wolf comes to mind.





	In Love With a Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive typos, it's late but I really want to post this. Just a thought that stuck with me while listening to music at work.

Stiles was in his kitchen, music loud, as he danced around the room. He was making one of his mom’s recipes, that was currently baking in the oven. He had just finished cleaning up the kitchen and he let himself fully enjoy the songs coming up on his playlist. Purposely singing badly, flaring about his kitchen, he knew he looked ridiculous. But he didn’t care because he was home alone and having _fun_. 

Ever since werewolves became his life, he started to enjoy these simple things much more. Stiles was never one to deny himself wants, but he did appreciate living in the moment a lot more now. 

Stiles closed his eyes, as if it would block out the face that flashed through his mind as a new song came on. He wasn’t surprised by it, but that didn’t mean he was happy about it. 

_~~I know you told me I should stay away. I know you said he’s just a dog, a stray. ~~_

Stiles realized a while ago that he had an, possibly unhealthy, crush on Peter Hale. The whole Hale family were stupidity attractive and Derek did a lot to help Stiles have his bi-awakening.

But Derek was his hot friend. He didn’t click with him right. Not like he did with Peter.

With Peter it wasn’t just the physical attraction. No one could argue with him and keep up with his darting brain like Peter could.

_~~He is a villain by the devil’s law. He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun. ~~_

After everything Peter had done, he knew his shouldn’t feel this way. But since the first time Stiles saw him, something drew him in. He never could fully blame Peter for going after the people responsible for the fire. If someone hurt his dad, Stiles knew he would tear the world apart.

_“You would make a wonderful wolf.”_

The more Stiles learned about werewolves, Stiles thought he would have to agree with Peter. He wasn’t sure he would ever really want the bite—he was fine being the token human—but being around werewolves and being part of a pack seemed to fit him. The more the pack grew into themselves, Stiles felt like the pieces were falling into place. Like being part of a wolf pack was what he was meant to do.

Stiles realized his dancing had slowed and his movements have smoothed. His shoulders relaxed in a way they shouldn’t as he pictured Peter’s face. 

_“Do you want the bite?”_

A spark went through him remembering the brush of Peter’s lips against his sensitive side of his wrist. Peter was many things, but he had always been honest with Stiles. He was a murder and an actual story book monster. But he listened when Stiles had said “No” and has always been up front with him. 

_~~That man’s a snitch and unpredictable. He’s got no conscience, he’s got none, none, none, none. ~~_

Logically he knew that was a bad way to look at it. But it was also when Stiles was talking during a pack meeting and everyone kept talking over him or no paying attention, he would catch Peter’s eyes, sometimes even across the room, and they would be completely focused on him. 

He got attention from Peter he didn’t know was possible. He didn’t even realize it at first. Then slowly he started picking up on things, like how Peter would only stand never him or Derek or how Peter would squeeze past him in the kitchen, just to press his hand in the small of Stiles’ back. When Stiles realized that Peter was trying to scent mark him, Stiles started doing it back. Leaning over the back of the couch to bug Peter about something but pressing his hand against his neck. Or knocking Peter with his elbow when he was teasing. 

_~~’Cause he is a bad boy with a trained hearted and even I know this ain’t smart. ~~_

He rolled his hips, giving into the song. In his head, Peter slipped up behind him and pressed against his back. He let out a sigh, pretending he could feel Peter’s heat against him. This wasn’t the first time he thought of Peter like this and it was easy to slip into it. Imagining Peter’s hands on his hips, holding on tight and his lips pressed against Stiles’ neck.

Stiles wonders if Peter ever noticed how Stiles’ scent must spike when Peter’s eyes flash blue or when he does that snarl that curls his lips to show just a flash of his inner wolf.

The Sheriff always said Stiles attracted danger. Apparently, he was just attracted to danger. 

Stiles felt his blood heat as he sang and danced.

_~~But mama I’m in love with a criminal. And this type isn’t rational, it’s physical. ~~_

“Oh my, who are you singing about?” A voice came from the door way of the kitchen.

Stiles whipped around so fast he almost gave himself whiplash.

“Peter!” Stiles gasped. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears and he knew his face was burning with a blush.

Of all ‘wolves to come sneaking into his house right now.

Peter’s brow raised and Stiles was sure he wasn’t expecting such a reaction to the joke. But Stiles was too shock to respond and joke back like he normally would. 

Peter became serious as he stepped closer to Stiles with a pause between each step, like Stiles would run if he moved forward too quickly. Which honestly, he probably would.

“Who are you thinking about right now, Stiles?” Peter asked, eyes locked with Stiles’ and his voice low.

_~~Mama please don’t cry, I will be alright. All reason aside, I just can’t deny, love the guy. ~~_

Stiles opened his mouth to talk but his attention flipped to the song and he choked and turned red.

Peter’s gaze shifted to the speaker as the song died out.

Stiles took a step back, then another as Peter closed in. But he soon ran out of kitchen and backed into the counter. Peter leaned in close, a breath away from touching.

“ _Stiles._ ” Peter said. His voice was low, making Stiles shiver. Peter flashed his eyes in response and Stiles felt his heart skip.

_~~We both know there is something going on, there is something going on. ~~_

The next song came on as Peter pressed just a bit closer, waiting for an answer.

Stiles didn’t know what to say, but he remembered thinking about living in the moment these days.

He wasn’t even sure who moved first, but Stiles moaned when he felt Peter’s lips against his.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs: Criminal by Britney Spears. Tongue by MNEK.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for the love on my other stories <3 Makes me want to write more. Comments are great, but honestly, I'm pretty damn happy with kudos too.
> 
> I love writing but it's def not my main form of art. I really want to get some more stuff posted on here though. (If you want to see what I do instead of writing, check out my IG (AKA DarkWolfFire_Studios) )
> 
> PS I would also add that I don't even remember if those quotes are cannon or not at this point lmao


End file.
